Chip Chase (SG)
CHIP CHASE was a man who demanded total perfection in body and mind. A master programmer, he defied the “basement nerd” stereotype by running several miles a day and working out almost religiously. He was powerful, smart, and strong, and looked down on anyone not as well-developed mentally and physically as he was – which was almost everyone. He cracked high-level secure mainframes for fun, and probably knew more about what G.I. Joe was up to than even President Colton. In 2011, Chip Chase died after being shoved into a boars den by Buster Witwicky. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Charles "Chip" Chase was sickly as a child and confined to a wheelchair. Despite his limitations, he more than made up for his physical shortcomings with a bright, funny and engaging personality. In junior high, he was generally well-liked by the general school population and quite popular with kids in the science fiction club as well as his teachers. However, his personality started to darken as he was subjected to repeated bullying by a few troublesome students, especially from the likes of Buster and Spike Witwicky. Determined not to be a victim all his life, Chip worked out obsessively since his teens, regaining use of his legs and building his mind and body to what he considers perfection. This goal was crystallized early in junior high when Buster, on a dare from his brother Spike, pushed Chip out of his wheelchair and down a flight of stairs. Despite his best efforts, he still walks around with a faint limp. A near-miraculous feat for the majority of the population, but for Chip Chase, it's a reminder of how much further he needs to go to achieve perfection. Having overcome his own handicaps, he sees no reason why others can't do the same, and looks down on anyone weaker than him as by definition lazy and stupid. Ever since he was traumatized by the incessant bullying he received in junior high, Chip has worked incessantly to achieve physical perfection at the expense of forming and maintaining friendships. One psychiatrist (who was too afraid to reveal their name) speculated that while Chip operates at an off-the-chart level of intellect, his "emotional" IQ, the test that determines someone's social IQ, show an almost stunted level of development. In short, he has the social skills of an average 13-year-old adolescent. While generally composed and detached, Chip has been known for throwing epic temper tantrums and has been known to occasionally burst into tears if things don't go exactly his way. Because of this, many of Chip's business and financial advisors have done their best to try to get Chip as far away from the business board rooms and public press conferences as possible - instead keeping him in the back rooms doing what he does best, which is anything involving large strands of computer data. Appearance-wise, Chip Chase looks fairly conservative - ready to be dropped in at the next six-figured-salaried job. Short, Cesar-like haircut, pressed clothes. But a few eccentricities do pop up - namely his white mirrored glasses and unusually sharp, manicured fingernails that can draw blood if need be in a fight. Ever conscious about his diet, Chip Chase has developed an affinity for organic raw milk. MUX History: "No one is really disabled as long as they have access to an excellent personal trainer and the discipline to overcome their shortcomings." ''- from an undated interview. With his near-unlimited access to encrypted military mainframes, Chip quickly became aware of the capture and torture of his childhood nemeses. Not wanting to miss such an opportunity, he used the situation to face his childhood tormentors, and dish out some abuse of his own. Though doctors have marveled at Chip's near-miraculous recovery, Chip's personal physicians have cautioned him that his solution (achieving perfection through exercise and training) is only a temporary solution. The disease that struck Chip as a child has never gone away and continues to hungrily devour the muscle tissue Chip desperately needs to continue to walk. While Chip has kept this disease at bay, it continues to go uncured, threatening to eventually send Chip back into the wheelchair he so despises. OOC Notes In the Shattered Glass universe, Chip Chase was confined to a wheelchair as a child because he was weak and sickly, but he was never a full paraplegic. His doctors said he was too sick and weak to ever walk unassisted, but he overcame that handicap with years of determination and intense physical therapy. He might be an inspiration to others if the process didn't turn him into a jerk. Consumed with his overreaching goal to attain physical and mental perfection, Chip Chase has never so much as went on a date or kissed a girl as he deems the general act of human intamacy unnecessary, overrated and a general waste of one's time and resources. A year after being bullied and shoved down a flight of stairs by Buster, Chip's parents, unbeknownst to him, wrote a letter to Buster while he was serving time in juvenile detention. The letter reads as follows: ''Dear Mr. Buster Witwicky: '' ''My husband and I are not religious, but when we found out that our beloved Charles (Chip) was struck with a rare muscular degenerative disease that would eventually rob him of the use of his legs at the age of 7, we started to pray that one day, our Chip would walk again. Well, as the saying goes, be careful what you wish or pray for. '' ''In case you forgot, a year ago, for reasons we will never know, you and your brother decided to shove our Chip down a flight of stairs. Since then, he has not been the same. We had to buy him a new wheelchair because his was destroyed when you threw it down the steps after you threw him out of it. But he refuses to use his new wheelchair. He insists on using arm braces to try to walk again. He uses them so much, he has sores under his arms that are not healing because he refuses to use a wheelchair unless he absolutely has to. Any time he used to spend in the library he now spends at the gym. '' ''His friends in the science fiction club that he founded in junior high no longer come around because they are tired of him berating their physical appearances. They are either too fat or too weak for his liking. Because they were never physically handicapped, he feels that any junk food or any time in front of the TV playing video games or playing D&D constitutes an sin worthy of punishment. A year ago, my husband and I were used to seeing our dear Chip's bright, beaming smile every day before school, without fail - no matter how sick he sometimes was. Since that accident, no ATTACK, he has not smiled ONCE. (ed. note - the rest of this letter is somewhat obscured by what appears to be tear stains). ''You know, Buster, it's amazing. A few years ago, we would have given anything to see our beloved Chip walk again. Now, if that moment comes, we will be watching not with pride, but with concern. The Chip we knew, the young man who loved to take apart computers and dreamed of starting his own computer company to help us enter the space age, is vanishing before our eyes. And while it seems like we owe you a small debt of gratitude (that's thanks) if he does wind up walking again, we fear the cost of this miracle will be the very essence that made Chip such a joy in our lives in the first place. You, young man, have caused us unimaginable suffering. May god grant you the mercy that you obviously did not show our beloved Chip. '' ''Sincerely, '' ''The Chases '' While Spike and Buster were imprisoned, Chip Chase waterboarded Spike for not showing the proper respect for captor Ebony. In an act that could either be to thank Chip or to irk Spike, Ebony planted a kiss on Chip's lips in front of Spike. However, Chip did not so much as move a muscle in his lips as Ebony was embracing him. She later complained that kissing a dead fish would have been a better experience than kissing Chip. Chip has taken a vow of celibacy until he attains a physical form worthy of a potential mate. Unfortunately, his demands for physical perfection extend to the opposite sex as well, almost guaranteeing a life void of intimacy. He has made millions developing complex operating systems and software for military institutions like G.I. Joe and corporate institutions. Because of his genius, Chip only needs a few hours a day to his work, spending the rest in the gym and fine-tuning a decade-old revenge plot against Buster Witwicky. In April 2010, Chip got what he wished for. After years of daydreaming and a six-week sabbatical from his work, Chip set forth an almost fool-proof way of exacting revenge against Buster. After weeks of investigative work, he finally tracked down Buster's slum lord (who has never so much as paid a visit to Buster's residence, despite Buster living there for more than six years), explaining that he would be taking over all house and utility payments and would be installing a second bathroom in the basement. He also searched the globe for three different families in impossibly brutal situations in their homeland and volunteered to bring them to the United States for work visas. Their one single goal: look after Buster and do not tell anyone about his fate. Facing certain death in their homeland, the heads of each family quickly accepted. For almost four months, Buster was imprisoned, legs shackled and arm chained to an iron post in the center of his dilapidated basement. Voice monitors ensure that any of Buster's yelling cannot be heard outside and because of Buster's extreme anti-social behavior, the likelihood of anyone popping by for a visit is about as likely as Chip donating to the Special Olympics. Fortunately, by a freak visit from General Flagg, decided to visit Buster Witwicky. On his first visit, he was shunned by Chip Chase. Suspicious, he came back for a second visit. On his second visit, he noticed a relatively new lock on a basement door. Under the guise of probable cause, Flagg kicked in the already rotted door and discovered a starving, badly dehydrated Buster, loaded in a simple pine box (Chip was planning on transferring Buster to his residence to live out the rest of his punishment). A few weeks later, a hospitalized Buster heard Chip Chase in another room, complaining of leg pain. As Chip was confined to a wheelchair, Buster set out to finish the job he did in junior high, pushing Chip Chase down a flight of steps...again. The damage was catastrophic to Chip as it required extensive months of physical therapy and also required a halo to be surgically attached to his head and neck while the injuries healed. Chip used this time to devise the ultimate revenge against Buster: He would have Buster delivered to his estate, and then have a number of wild boars quickly devour his feet, thereby forever confining Buster to a wheelchair. However, Buster had long since vacated his house and was difficult to find. An impatient Chip blackmailed G.I. Joe into finding Buster, going as far as to hacking into their system and cutting off their payroll software, essentially making G.I. Joe a volunteer force. Forced by many in the G.I. Joe ranks, Mainframe and Ebony tracked down Buster at an abandoned trailer court. He was then delivered to Chip Chase. After Chip Chase relenquished control of the computer servers he used to conduct all of G.I. Joe's operations, he took great delight in digging his razor-sharp nails into Buster's feet, which were wrapped by tourniquets to stop any massive bleeding - the better for the boars to track. After making some comments, he had an aid wheel Buster to the edge of the pit where the boars reside. However, the aid was cut down by gunfire as Ebony and Mainframe returned back to the Chase compound to exact revenge on Chip Chase. After Mainframe rescued Buster, the dazed and frightened Buster beat Ebony to the punch and lunged at Chip Chase, toppling him into the boars den, in which he was quickly devoured. Apparantly keeping him locked to a post and starving for four months gave Buster the motivational edge to nudge out Ebony. Before Chip's demise, his iconic, mirrored glasses fell by Buster's leg. Buster has since decided to keep the glasses as a souvenier. Logs 1996 * "Lookout Pointe Jr. High School" - A bright computer genius meets the Witwicky brothers in junior high. 2010 * January 5 - "Jr. High School Reunion" * April 26 - Basement Dwellings - A decade of plotting and hundreds of thousands of dollars in planning finally come to fruition for Chip as he and his team imprison Buster in Buster's own home as payback for a junior high prank the Witwicky brothers pulled on Chip. * June 7 - A Fate Worst Than... - An empathy-free Chip tries to ensure Buster serves his eight year sentence that Chip imposed on him. Unfortunately, seven weeks of near-starvation and virtually no mobility has provided a challenge. 2011 May 17 - Update Requested *Chip Chase's face appears on screen. A bottle of raw milk sitting next to him. He's still in a halo from a butt-kicking by Buster Witwicky* Last week, I made a simple request to G.I. Joe - hand over Buster Witwicky. The deadline has passed...and yet he has not been delivered. *Chip shines his mirrored eyeglasses and places them back on* Apparently, disabling your H.A.V.O.C. vehicles did not put my point across. So, this week, I shall be disabling your Tomahawk vehicles. In addition, you will notice your general computer processing speeds reduced by half. I have no desire to harm our relation, but if my needs are not met within a week...Buster Witwicky delivered to my compound, legs and arms bound with plastic handcuffs - I will be forced to disable your payroll system. That's right, Joes. No Buster, no pay starting next week. The sooner he is delivered, the sooner your computer operating systems can return to normal and our mutually beneficial working relationship can resume. Thank you. *screen fades to black quickly* Players DarkChip is currently temped by SpikeWitwicky for the Shattered Glass TP. References * Transformers Production Bible ---- Category:Dead Category:Characters Category:Engineers Category:SG-GI Joe Category:Scientists Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:Humans Category:TP-only characters Category:USA Category:Male Characters